Land of Gods and Monsters
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Post Avengers Movie. Old secrets and faces. New friends and enemies. In the rise of a new threat, an old grudge surfaces and threatens to engulf the team. Can torn relations heal and a heavy betrayal be forgiven or will lives be lost in the crossfires? Multi relationships starting with Thor/OC and Bruce/OC
1. Prologue Part One

**The Land of Gods and Monsters  
**

Summary: Taking place Post Avengers movie. A new threat surfaces that demands the Avengers regrouping. In the heart of the danger, lies a long lost secret. New and old faces appear and old grudges bubble up to threaten the harmonic balance of the Earth.

Rating: M (for language, violence and mature themes)

Disclaimer: Stan Lee owns the Avengers, not me. And Joss Whedon takes credit for the movie.

A/N: I took down my other Avengers story because my interest in the characters changed. I gained a bigger interest for other people and a different story took form in my head. So let's see how this one works out. Also the title of this story was inspired by the Lana Del Rey song, Gods and Monsters, which actually lends inspiration to parts of the stories as well.

* * *

_**Prologue Part One**_

_**Asgard – Long Ago**_

It was a diplomatic thing.

So he had an obligation to do it.

That didn't mean he was going to enjoy it.

"Might be nice." Sif mused from beside him. Young Thor Odinson looked at his companion as if she had several heads. She smiled a cheeky smile in retaliation. "Oh, I mean fun for me."

"Why must you be so cruel?" Thor asked.

"Consider it vengeance for your laughter when Loki cut my hair." Sif declared darkly, still highly upset over what her friend's brother had done. "Your father needs to align with her father and she will be the swaying point, make her time here fun."

While he knew she was right, Thor still wasn't happy. This was his time free of obligations to his studies and he had to spend it carting around some girl.

"She'll probably be like the others." Thor muttered, looking over the gardens in front of him. "Small, shy...and weak."

"You'll never know until you meet." Sif pointed out.

"They're all the same." Thor declared, hopelessly. He caught Sif moving out the corner of his eye, her head turning to look somewhere behind them before she took steps away from him. He turned to ask her about it when he suddenly found himself on his back with his arm held up and a foot to his chest. He frowned and grabbed the leg of his attacker with his free hand. With a strong twist, he threw the oddly light body to the side, slamming the person to their back. He rolled and twisted his arm, gripping onto the person's wrist and heaving the body over onto their stomach.

He perched himself over their waist, arms twisted behind the small body's back and held in his large hands.

That's when he paused.

A head full of smooth, braided blonde hair was directly in front of him. The small body was curved and shaped like a woman's and the hands he held had red on their nails.

"Who are..." Thor started to question but never got it out. His captive's legs curled backwards, feet connecting with his back hard enough to throw him forward, his chest colliding into the girl's back and she groaned slightly at the strain on her wrists. She lurched her weight upwards, forcing the stunned Asgardian back over and onto his back again with her on top. She curled her legs up and then kicked down onto his legs. His grip slackened and she finally managed her escape, shooting up and away from him.

She spun around to look at him with a self satisfied smile on her face as Sif roared with laughter nearby. Thor rose to his feet, furious and embarrassed at being bested by a female.

"So...what was that about me being weak?" The girl asked, hands on her hips as she smiled triumphantly. Thor blinked a few times before it hit him.

Oh dear Odin, this was the Diplomats daughter.

_*****A******_

"I truly am sorry." Thor apologized once more, receiving an eye roll. "If I had known..."

"Enough! I wanted to prove a point right from the beginning." Trinity cut in, pointing a finger at him with a frown. "I will take you down again!"

"You can try, I will be more than prepared for..." Thor was cut off again by once more ending up on his back. He glared at the girl who was smirking at him as she held out her hand to help him up.

"Asgard is very beautiful this season." Trinity commented, hands slipping into pockets in her robe as they walked once more.

Thor nodded his agreement, keeping a wary eye on the small woman.

They spoke minimally of their families, their relations in and around their homes and their studies. Nothing much came to mind to either of them to really talk about and soon they were just walking, no desire to return to their parents.

"How fast are you?" Trinity asked casually, picking up the bottoms of her robe.

"I'm sorry?" Thor asked, looking sideways at her. She smiled brightly, excitement flashing merrily in her eyes before she took off running. Thor blinked, unsure of what to do.

"COME NOW, SON OF ODIN!" Trinity called back, glancing over her shoulder as she continued running. "DON'T LET A WOMAN BEAT YOU...AGAIN!"

That was all it took to get the young Asgardian running after her. He chased her through the grassy lands and past the gardens. He wouldn't have admitted it but he was actually having fun. This woman was proving to be a great companion and he enjoyed her presence the more he was around her. She was faster than him going up hill but then she slowed, waiting a moment.

A mistake on her behalf.

As he crested the top of the hill, she ran again, but now he had an advantage going downhill. Taking a careful inspection of their surroundings, making sure no one was around to witness the prince and visiting princess behaving so foolishly, Thor pushed against the ground and flung himself at the blonde woman. He caught her robes and then tumbled with her as her momentum coupled with the sudden tug brought her to the ground.

The two of them curled inward as they rolled down the hill, Trinity laughing in Thor's ear the whole way. When they finally hit level ground and spread apart, she was still laughing with bits of grass in her hair. Her insanity brought a momentary look to Thor's face before he couldn't help but accompany her.

"Oh...the world is still spinning." Trinity laughed out, breathless in the moment.

"Why did you do that?" Thor asked, once the moment calmed. Trinity rolled onto her side and pushed herself onto her elbow, looking at him carefully.

"Even we should be allowed our childish wonders." She remarked, reaching a hand out and flicking hair away from Thor's eyes. She returned to her back and gazed up at the sky.

Eventually they had to rise and head back for the evening meal. They drank and ate and talked with their families around and then Trinity was gone and there was nothing left to do but continue on with every day life.

_******A******_

_**One Year Later**_

"The Lady Trinity of Neila." The Harold introduced to the hall. Thor's trainer instantly stopped the lesson as the Prince's attentions shifted the second the woman's name was announced. Trinity walked down the steps into the chamber with a smile on her face. Her hair seemed lighter than it had been the previous year and while it had indeed been a year since he had last seen her, Thor wondered if she had thinned out, she looked smaller than he remembered.

"What brings your return, my lady?" The Prince asked, stepping over to greet her with a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"My father wished for me the be the liaison between himself and your father." Trinity explained with a smile. "The arrangements between them have gone over well enough that he trusts this to be a good learning experience for me. I, of course, agreed." She nodded her greeting to the trainer before returning her eyes to Thor. "Plus it gives me a chance to see if you are any better at combat than you were last year."

"You got lucky." Thor muttered lowly, not wanting his teacher to know that the Neilanic Princess had bested him. Trinity raised an eyebrow and smiled, clearly enjoying the fact that she was able to defeat the Asgardian Prince.

"Shall we go again, then?" She asked casually. Thor looked her carefully then waved off his trainer, preferring not to have whatever was about to take place be witnessed.

The young royals were left alone in the chamber and Thor was surprised when Trinity walking to a bench and removed her robe, revealing dark green leggings and a brown top that seemed like a corset. He blinked when she removed a pair of knifes from straps on the corset before turning to face him again.

"You carry weapons on diplomatic ventures?" Thor asked, starting to circle the woman.

"On my father's insistance." Trinity pointed out, moving around with the prince. She kept her eyes on him and smiled "You never know the people you could run into." She pushed her hair back from her face then paused, looking past Thor as his back moved towards the door. "Hello your Majesty."

"What?" Thor questioned, pausing. He turned to see no one behind him. The sound of quick footsteps alerted him to Trinity's movement and then suddenly there was a pressure on the back of his leg and he was falling backwards to the floor. He reached out and grabbed at her arm in his fall, bringing her down with him. The action didn't work out in his favour as her elbow slammed down into his stomach. He released her and she rolled away but didn't get far. He got his wind back and launched himself at her, colliding with her back and sending her face first into the floor.

"You're faster this year." Trinity remarked, tilting her head to look back at him.

"Like I said, you only got..." Thor didn't get to finish. As he had forgotten to hold her down by anything than just sitting on her lower back, Trinity was able to plant her hands firmly on the floor and push herself up quickly. Her actions dislodged Thor from her back and she rolled again yet again, getting to her feet and jumping out of reach quickly. Thor let out a growl and got to his feet, moving to rush her but she dodged him. Her foot kicked out, hitting his rear end and she laughed as he stumbled forward.

"Oh great and mighty son of Odin, you truly need to desist your attempts to hold back." Trinity laughed lightly. She took on a fighting stance and smiled widely. "Now come at me with all you have."

_******A******_

They left the chamber with several bruises each and red in the face, breathing heavily from the exertion. Trinity pushed back at the damp strands of hair clinging at her forehead. They walked out into the garden and Thor watched as she fell into the tall grass, laying back with her head just under the flowers. Her robe had been left in the training chamber but she had retrieved her knives, their handles reflecting the sun light.

"That was far better than any training session I've ever attended." Trinity commented lightly, tilting her head to take in the surroundings.

"It was a decent work out." Thor admitted, the hint of a grin playing across his face. Trinity looked at him then swept her foot out, tripping him up once more. "Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Because it seemed weird that you were standing." Trinity remarked lightly. The Prince paused and just stared at her before he shook his head. He shifted himself to sit next to her then he took in the garden surrounding them as the blonde woman sat up. "You don't take time to relax, do you?"

"Warriors do not get the privilege to relax." Thor replied. Trinity just looked at him as if he were insane. Truthfully, her actions made him wonder the same thing about her.

"You truly are lucky to have me and not my sister, oh great one." Trinity laughed, stretching out her sore and overworked muscles. "She is younger than I and far more...playful." She sat up and looped her arms around her knees, gazing at her friend in curiosity. He turned to look at her and blinked at the scrutiny he was under. A grin spread across her face and suddenly Trinity leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly, cautiously. Thor blinked several times, surprised by the action, and then he found himself uncertainly returning the gesture.

Just as quickly as it started, it stopped as they heard voices. Springing apart and rising up off the grass, they spared each other small glances before a page came out from the training chamber.

"Ah, Lady Trinity, your father has sent a message, requesting your return home at the soonest possibility." The page reported, glancing between the royals before settling his eyes on the blonde female.

"Of course." Trinity agreed with a nod and a slight frown. She wondered what could possibly be happening that her father would have to send a message to retrieve her only a few hours after her arrival on Asgard.

"Trinity..." Thor caught the Neilanic Princess before she could follow after the page to embark on her way back home. She looked at him and tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. "What was...what just happened?"

"I kissed you." Trinity answered simply. Thor just blinked, confused. "I wanted to see what it was like."

"Oh." Thor murmured, unsure of just how to feel with that.

"I enjoyed it." Trinity remarked with a smile before she walked away, leaving the prince to stand confused but oddly pleased.

* * *

So the prologue is being split into two parts if this first part gets some attention. I have most of the second part already finished. I just didn't want to make the prologue long and then disappoint anyone when the actual chapters are short if the story picks up. As you can see, Thor is sort of a central character in this. I got inspiration from some videos I watched. There's be actual Avenger stuff by the time the prologue parts are done.


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Prologue Part Two**

So here is the rest of the back story stuff about the relation that was forming between Thor, Prince of Asgard, and Trinity, Princess of Neila. And for the record, Trinity's race is completely made up. If you didn't figure it out, Neila is just Alien spelt backwards. It fit well for it's purpose so I hope there's no negativity in regards to that.

* * *

_**Two and a Half Years Later**_

Thor mingled throughout the crowd, his mind not even involved in the actions. He glanced constantly at the door, his head shooting up whenever the Harold called out a new guest. He sighed each time and looked around at the people present, shaking hands with an ambassador and moving along.

"Expecting someone, brother?" Loki asked, coming up along Thor's side and providing him a fair distraction from having to talk with the people in attendance.

"I...no." Thor replied. Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled, his expression thoroughly unconvinced. Of course Thor was expecting someone, the same someone who he had only seen a couple of times over the last few years.

The same someone who he had barely seen on her last visit.

The same someone they had then, not returned in almost eleven months.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were smitten by this creature." Loki pointed out, waving a cautious finger at his brother. "Come now, this is your party, you should be enjoying yourself, not watching the entrance for any sign of some delightful little Neilanic, no matter how pretty."

"Are you certain you are not the one who is smitten?" Thor asked, attempting to pass off his anxiety. He had actually witnessed Trinity and Loki interacting the last time she had come to Asgard. It was nothing as to how she interacted with him, no combat, no playful banter. It just appeared that they were whispering, sharing nothing but words. Still, it did something to the blonde prince that he wasn't entirely willing to admit to.

Loki pushed a hand to his own chest and pretended to look shocked at the accusation. He grinned and shook his head, knowing his brother's tactic, before he darted his eyes around the crowd. Something caught his attention and he smiled his sneaky little smile. It was a look that Thor had grown to understand to be something to be suspicious of. It always meant that Loki knew something that others didn't and they probably should know it.

"My, would you look at that...wishes do come true." Loki stated curiously, his head tilting. Thor frowned, wondering what he was getting at.

"The Lady Trinity of Neila!" The Harold announced. Thor paused, suddenly understanding what his brother was talking about, then turned to face the doors as Loki slipped away from him.

Trinity stood just inside the entrance, gazing around the room before making her way through the crowd. She was dressed in the deep purple robes that marked her for what and who she was. The young Asgardian found himself grinning for no apparent reason. She was finally here though, he supposed that was what put the expression on his face. Hopefully this visit would be longer than the others, he was almost itching to be able to get his hands on her.

With thoughts and a plan coming to fruitation in his mind on how to escape the dreadful crowd, Thor moved for the princess. He didn't get far, pausing when he saw Loki come up alongside her and plant a kiss on her hand. Trinity smiled politely and shared words with his brother as Thor watched on. His attention was drawn elsewhere as his mother suddenly came up on him with another guest to introduce him to and he fell into the motions of being the centre for attention at this particular gathering.

By the time he was on his own again, he had lost sight of Trinity and couldn't help but feel mildly annoyed. His eyes scanned around the room, not even locating Loki. He frowned then sighed, wondering about their whereabouts and if they were together or not.

"You seem absolutely bored out of your skull." The light voice commented from behind him and Thor spun to look at Trinity standing there. She had a smile on her face, like she just knew everything he had been thinking and considering. It caused his own face to go slightly red and he coughed lightly, looking around the room to avoid eye contact with her.

"I'm rather enjoying myself actually." Thor retorted. Trinity laughed and shook her head. "You're late."

"Am I?" The princess asked casually. "I've been held up by numerous things, some of which don't seem to be resolving themselves." She gave an irritated sigh and for a moment, she looked mildly worried. But then her eyes turned to him and she smiled gleefully. "But I am here now and that is what matters. Does the prince desire a dance to celebrate his birth?"

"I don't dance." Thor remarked.

"Well we'll just have to fix that." Trinity challenged. She grabbed his hand a second later and pulled him into the circle of dancers before he could protest. She smiled as she caused him to follow in line with the dancers, instructing him on the movements he was to make. The second he cracked a slight smile at finally beginning to understand, she began laughing. He wasn't sure if it in mocking to him or not.

"You are aware...warriors do not dance." Thor pointed out.

"Oh aye, of course they do." Trinity retorted. "All creatures and living beings dance. It's just a matter of how." Thor looked at her as if he were going to ask her to elaborate, but the sudden change in her grip on his hands cut off any words he could have attempted. She glanced around the room and then pulled him from it, away into the darkened outside world. She led him a safe distance from the party before she stopped and looked around, seemingly taking in their surroundings.

"Are you well, Lady Trinity?" Thor asked, curious to her odd behaviour. Trinity looked at him then smiled softly before she stepped closer. The prince was caught by surprise when she kissed him, her hands lifting to tangle within his hair. This was different from their first, and only, previous kiss. This one was not so much experimental as it was passionate. It was as if Trinity had decided she wanted something and was just going to get it.

The something in this scenario being Thor himself.

And he truly had no problem with that.

He returned the kiss, falling into the action with her. His hands held her shoulders and he had her backed into the wall and lifted up before either of them could even comprehend what had happened. Trinity wrapped her legs around his waist and locked him in place as her hands drifted down under the collar of his armour. They ran as far down as they could reach before drifting back up and working open the snaps. Thor barely paid any attention to the fact that she was undressing him as his own hands fell to her thighs and ran under her robe, feeling that her usual leggings were not to be found.

He felt a breeze on his own leg and separated his mouth from hers, glancing down to realize that she had worked his trousers down. He looked at her face, unable to form the words he wanted to ask.

"Happy birthday, Thor." Trinity whispered with a smile before she initiated the first thrust, causing both of them to groan at the sensation. Thor lost his curiousity to the source of this sudden tryst and lost himself in the feel of her body as he built a tempo, following the pattern of her gasps and moans. His grip on her thighs leaving bruises and his mouth descended on her neck to muffle any noise he could possibly make himself.

She urged him on with soft moans in his ear and her legs tightening around his waist. Her hands holding his shoulders as they rode through the waves of pleasure as quietly as they could.

The sounds of the party carried on quietly at a distance, clearly showing that no one noticed the prince's disappearance.

The pair said nothing as they silently straightened themselves up. Trinity looked as if she was going to speak on several occasions but chose not to. Her eyes drifting around as she smoothed down her blonde hair. She sighed and then quickly smiled when Thor looked her way. She took his hand then placed a soft kiss on his cheek before slipping her hand away from his grasp and returning to the party. Thor watched her for a few minutes, once more confused by her actions, before he followed behind the princess.

She was gone by the time he entered into the room again and was forced once more to communicate with visiting diplomats.

_*****A*****_

_**Four Months Later**_

Trinity swung her fist at him and Thor ducked under her arm, closing his large hand around her wrist as it went through the air. He gave it a tug and twisted, hooking her arm up behind her back. She yelped as he tugged her backwards, her hand caught between his stomach and her back as his other arm caught around her throat.

"Done." Thor stated quietly at her ear. Trinity grabbed the arm at her throat and frowned halfheartedly. "What has become of the woman who was capable of putting me on my back within a second? I'm rather ashamed of what I see here." He shifted his arm so that he could brush a finger down the side of the woman's face.

"My visits are not meant to be training sessions." Trinity pointed out, tilting her head to the side, away from his hand.

"Come now, Trinity. You are the one who always insists on some form of entertainment when we meet." Thor was mildly put out and confused by the woman's behaviour. When she had first walked into the court yard, he had been relatively excited over the fact that she had returned after only a few short months. She had taken his arm and insisted on them walking.

Thor had originally intended on asking her about the events that transpired on his birthday. He had been worried over the past few months as it had turned out a few of the dignitaries had been killed at some point over the night and jewels and weapons had been stolen from the visiting guests as well as Odin. Trinity had dodged around the questions swiftly in such a manner that it had brought up a mild argument which had led to them sparring.

It throw him off to see her so tame and unsmiling though. Her mind seemed to be far away from what they were doing.

"Are you well, my friend?" Thor asked, worried. His hold on her loosened.

"Of course." Trinity replied, pulling herself free of his hold. She didn't launch into a revenge attack as she usually did.

"Thor! Lady Trinity!" Odin's commanding voice snapped out, making Trinity jump and pale. Thor had never seen that reaction from the woman in regards to his father. She took a step backwards, eyes widening. "Thor, apprehend her!"

"What?" Thor's confusion was evident as he looked between his father and his friend.

"NOW!" Odin snapped as Trinity took another step, getting ready to flee. Thor latched onto her arm, still confused. She grabbed his arm with her free hand and brought him down onto his back with a twist of her body and throwing her weight into him. Thor slammed into the ground and released her, stunned for a moment.

Odin's guards were suddenly everywhere and Trinity was getting grabbed and restrained.

"Father, what is the meaning to this?" Thor asked, getting to his feet and narrowing his eyes.

"Take her away! Lock her up!" Odin commanded, ignoring his son. Trinity struggled but didn't attack and remained quiet as the guards took her away. Thor stared in confusion and anger at the sight. How could this be happening? What had caused this sort of reaction?

"Father!" Thor snapped, finally gaining the attention he desired. "What is the meaning of this? Why is Lady Trinity being treated as...as..."

"A criminal?" Odin asked, distastefully. Thor frowned and nodded sharply. "My son. We have made a grave mistake in our allies."

"I don't understand." Thor muttered. Odin sighed as he looked over his child sadly.

_*****A*****_

"Is it true?" Thor questioned harshly as he stormed into the holding cells and gazed into the small room that imprisoned his friend. Trinity had her hands encased before her and her head turned away from the entrance to the cell. She ignored him as she continued gazed determinedly at the wall. Thor frowned and banged his fist into the door. "TRINITY! ANSWER ME!"

"Which part?" Trinity questioned quietly, still refusing to look his way.

"All of it!" Thor replied. "Did you kill those dignitaries at my party? Your father? Was it you who stole the jewels and weapons?"

"Would you believe me?" Trinity asked, finally looking at him. She rose up and walked over to stand opposite him. Her eyes darted between his and she frowned. "If I said no...would you believe me?"

"Did you do it?" Thor asked. He sighed and shook his head. "Just answer me."

"I killed my father." Trinity whispered, almost sounding to be in disbelief herself. Thor stared at her in surprise.

"I thought you loved you father." He muttered, frowning. Trinity gazed at him, her blue eyes watery. "He was your father and you murdered him." She opened her mouth to speak but no words seemed to come forth. Thor shook his head, disgusted now, and stepped away from the cell.

"Thor..." Trinity whispered, lifting her encased hands to touch at the cell door. Thor looked at her for a moment then walked away, leaving the blonde princess to sink to her knees, looking at a mark branded onto her arm. "I had no choice."

_*****A*****_

Sif watched Thor several days later. He swung his hammer through all obstacles throughout the training course. Each was smashed into pieces and she sighed.

"What are you doing, Thor?" Sif asked.

"Training." Thor replied.

"You're angry." Sif pointed out. Thor frowned and destroyed another obstacle. "She's to be executed today."

"I don't wish to discuss this, Sif." Thor ground out.

"I find it hard to believe that Trinity did the things she is accused of though." Sif argued. Thor gripped Mjolnir's handle and gritted his teeth. "You believe it?"

"She confessed to killing her father." Thor shot out, turning to face Sif. She looked at him carefully, considering her next words.

"Why?" Sif asked. Thor looked at her questioningly. "Trinity loved her father more than anything. Why would she suddenly kill him? Why admit to it but nothing else? Why admit it to you?"

"Does it matter? She admitted it, she's guilty." Thor ground out.

"You took her to bed." Sif stated suddenly, eyes widening. Thor paused and looked down, avoiding his friend's gaze. "That's why you're acting this way. That's why you're seeing this as some betrayal."

"There was no bed." Thor muttered.

"Oh Thor..." Sif muttered, shaking her head and sighing. "You truly are all brawn and little brain. Did you even bother to ask her why? Or did you just instantly become angry?"

Thor paused, Sif's questions washing over him. He skipped over the insult and tried to come up with a response. He couldn't think of any answers because there were none. She never said anything.

The haunted look on Trinity's face in the cell returned to him and Thor took off, racing for the other side of the palace where the execution was meant to take place. Sif was right on his heels, dread building up in her.

"FATHER!" Thor called out on their arrival. The crowd parted to let the prince through and he marched his way to the center of the gathering. Odin turned to face his son then turned his eyes to the marble slab before him.

Thor froze, colour fading from his face as he looked at the body of Trinity, the ceremonial execution dagger through her chest. A shining line coursed from her eye down the side of her face, a fallen tear. His chest tightened as he walked slowly over to the corpse and touched cautiously at her face.

"I am sorry my son, but she..." Odin began.

"Why?" Thor asked. Odin paused in confusion. Thor looked at his father sadly. "Why would she have done such things?"

Nobody had an answer.

* * *

So that's it for the prologue. Next chapter will have the Avengers and the real start of the story.


End file.
